


Where Are You Going Little Girl?

by Gildedmuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Simon tries to give his little sister advice before she leaves for the Academy.





	Where Are You Going Little Girl?

**Where Are You Going Little Girl?**

* * *

 

 

“There will be boys.”

 

River gives a faint smile and continues with her packing, carefully handling each new piece of clothing as she sets them away. As careful as one would dissect butterfly wings, like the wrong touch would tear her brand new clothes to shreds right after their parents had spoiled her with the gifts. “I know,” she answers, flipping her hair back so Simon could see her smiling. “It’s a very diverse school, I would assume that would include boys.”

 

She’s teasing him, always teases him but especially when he says things that seem so dull. Simon would never consider himself chi dun, he had fine university scores to dismiss any such thoughts. One little smile from his little sister, though, and Simon felt like a slow-witted imbecile, an unschooled independent out on the brink of existences with no true mind about him. All that, and she’d only just smiled at him.

 

“You’ll be all alone,” Simon explains, walking into his little sister’s room. Decorated in fairy tale art from the stories their parents once read to them, that Simon read to River until she could outpace him at any old book. He always tried to be the good older brother, but she had ways of making it difficult. It isn’t like River ever needed his help. She never needed him to help with her work, as some of his friends helped their little siblings, and certainly never needed to look to Simon for answers when she had everything figured out long before anyone else could grasp at the situation. He tries to be a good brother, but most of the time he’s simply useless.

 

Now, though, at fourteen Simon finally has some advice to give her. River may be a genius; graceful, clever, everything one could ask for in a gifted young girl. Still, she doesn’t know what it will be like, so far from home and tucked away at some school without her parents or big brother around to play with. Simon knows what university is like, here he has more knowledge than even clever little River. “Not alone in classes and such-”

 

“Yes,” River giggles, so easily delighted with her brother, perhaps just thinking about The Academy again. She’s been ecstatic, telling any friend or stranger she could about the programs being offered, the things she would be taught. She loves learning, and still being stuck at this jiang xia schools is too boring and plain to keep her happy. It’s a gift, really, this Academy and the life it’s put back in her. “I hear the school is actually taking students. It’s a strange practice.”

 

“Nin shi zhe yang bian xiao er,” Simon laughs with her, sitting at the edge of her bed to watch River pack her clothes away. And he’s thankful he’s already out, away from home. The touch of color in River’s room, in her cheeks when she smiles at him; he couldn’t imagine being here with River gone. She’d been fine without him, of course, but Simon would go mad, trapped at home without his sister to brighten things.

  
  


Probably, she’ll be fine out on her own, no matter how Simon worries. But it hardly stops him from trying to worry, to play the part of the older brother even with River giggling at his attempts. “I’m only saying, there may be boys there. Boys who will like you.”

 

River pauses in her packing, turning her attention to Simon. She stares at him, her head gently cocked, studying Simon like a puzzle that needs to be unraveled and solved, and she always seems to find her answers. “You’re afraid.”

 

Maybe. It’s silly, there is nothing to be afraid of and yet… Simon doesn’t want to lose her. He’s already gone so often for his own schooling, now when he comes back he won’t even be jumped by an excited little dancer wanting to show off all she’s learned. “You’re afraid,” River repeats, folding up the dress mom had bought her, something older for a girl growing up so fast. “A boy will come alone and like me more than you.”

 

Well, she is still a fourteen years old, and every now and then River can prove that. Simon laughs, shaking his head. “No, not like I love you, mei-mei,” he says, petting River’s hair some, forcing her to knock his hand away, all playful little gestures they‘ve perfected through practice. “I just… Worry. Boys can be dangerous.”

 

“I’m going to study,” River points out, sitting herself down next to Simon, the suitcase at their feet. She’s still watching him, unimpressed with Simon’s worries. “Not find some lian ren.”

 

If Simon were younger, perhaps, and hadn’t started growing use to the way some of his fellow surgeons spoke, that might have made him blush some, hearing his sister say such things. Even still, he’s thrown off by the sound of those words in her mouth. “River!”

 

Apparently it’s just funny enough to make her giggle, leaning against Simon’s shoulder. “I’m fourteen, Simon, I’m not a child.” No, of course not, she is all grown up and going off to study at some academy. Perhaps it’s just jealousy, but Simon can’t help but think it’s all too fast. She wants to go learn, of course, and she deserves to be in all the best programs but this is still the River who enjoys making up stories and sharing them with her big brother, playing strange puzzle games, dancing around their yard. Doesn’t anyone think River could stand to be just a little girl for a while longer?

 

No, see, that is just Simon overreacting. She’ll always be his sister, no matter how far she goes off to school. She’s still going to love puzzles and dance, all those things that make her River.

 

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Simon points out, doing his best to smile after that little shock. To show he’s fine with River going off, growing up. Maybe even finding boys. Eventually. When she’s older. He hadn’t even been allowed to take a girl to his first proper dance until fifteen! And that had been in attendance with his parents, no less.

 

“I’ll be fine,” River promises, kissing Simon’s cheek like he’s the child, such a silly thing to worry about her. “And you’ll remember to write me, won’t you?”

 

River looks up at him, and it’s one of those looks so powerfully admirable, Simon wants to be the perfect big brother for her. No one he’s willing to risk making a fool of himself, giving her these talks. He just wants River to know he’s watching out for her, even when she’s growing up so quickly. “Of course, mei-mei. I want to hear about your classes, as well.”

 

“And the boys,” River pips up with a quick little smile, a mischievous little girl smile to show she’s still just a child. A clever, genius child that Simon has to let go and grow up on her own. “You seem very interested in them.”

 

Snorting, Simon gives her a playful shove. He’s still the big brother here. “Such a brat.”


End file.
